Will They Ever Know
by jasmineu2000
Summary: What happens when Risako suddenly Finds out that Miyagi and Shinobu are dating? I don't recommend you read this right now. I got serious writer's block halfway through the 2nd chapter and the 1st one ends with a cliff hanger. Sorry but this is going on a looooong hiatus.


"Miyagi." Shinobu called waving from the front gate of Mitsuhashi.

Miyagi smiled at his young lover and walked over to greet him. He made sure no one was looking before he planted a soft kiss on the boy's lips.

The gesture surprised Shinobu. Miyagi didn't like to show affection in public since he wanted their relationship to stay a secret. Not that Shinobu could blame him, they weren't exactly a picture perfect couple. There were a lot of things about their relationship that most people would reject. First of all, they were both guys. Even the people who don't mind that have a problem with their 17 year age gap, and the fact that Miyagi used to be married to Shinobu's sister. Still, he wished he could at least tell his family.

"Miyagi, can we talk when we get home?" Shinobu asked as they were walking towards the train station.

"Sure." Miyagi said a bit curious about what Shinobu wanted to talk about. Miyagi gripped the boy's hand before letting it go again.

Miyagi and Shinobu arrived home and slipped of their shoes. Miyagi smirked gently as he pulled Shinobu towards himself and kissed him passionately. For a moment Shinobu was distracted by the kiss. He felt like he wanted to be enveloped in the overwhelming heat of it. Then he remembered that he wanted to talk to Miyagi. Shinobu gently pushed his older lover away making Miyagi frown.

"Don't get all pouty on me! You promised that we'd talk when we got home." Shinobu said still panting from the kiss.

"Oh." Miyagi said relaxing "What did you want to talk about?"

Shinobu hesitated, he was scared to says it in case it upset Miyagi. Still uncertain about what he was doing he said "Well, I-I thought that we should tell my family… about us."

Miyagi looked surprised before his face fell.

"And why is that?" Miyagi asked.

"Because they're my family, I think they have a right to know." Shinobu said.

"Shinobu, how do you think your father would react?" Miyagi said.

Miyagi had a good point. Shinobu's father was Miyagi boss and if he reacted badly Miyagi could lose his job

"Probably wouldn't get too upset," Shinobu sighed "but I guess we don't have to tell _him_."

"And what does that mean?" Miyagi asked.

Shinobu wasn't exactly sure what they could do.

"Well, um… maybe we could tell Risako, or something." he said.

"Risako?" Miyagi asked.

"Yeah." Shinobu said hesitantly.

Miyagi sighed. He loved Shinobu, but sometimes the boy didn't understand anything.

"I don't really want to walk up to my ex-wife and tell her that." Miyagi said.

Shinobu suggested "Well you could just call her."

"And what am I supposed to say 'Hi this is your ex-husband, I'm just calling to tell you that I'm dating your little brother.' Sorry, but I don't think we should do that." Miyagi said.

"Well, I know its not going to be easy…" Shinobu trailed off.

"Let's just forget it for now." Miyagi said sighing.

There was a soft knock on the door, barely audible.

"I'll get it." Miyagi said and Shinobu walked off.

When Miyagi opened the door Risako was standing in the hall, and from the look on her face she had been there for awhile.

"Sh-Shinobu-chin."Miyagi called out.

"Hai?" Shinobu asked walking into the room before seeing his sister. "Risako?" he asked.

"Shinobu." she said looking at him questioningly.

Miyagi interrupted the silence. "Shinobu-chin, I think Risako heard our conversation." he said nervously.

"Oh." Shinobu said tensing.

Without warning Risako grabbed Shinobu by the arm, "We need to talk." She said pulling him out of the house.

"Uh… o-okay." Shinobu said stumbling out after his sister.

"Are you really?" Risako asked slowing down her pace.

"Really what?" Shinobu asked. He didn't want to tell her anything that she didn't know right now.

"I did hear you two talking. Are you really going out with him or were you just joking?" she said.

"I-I" Shinobu stuttered out before admitting "Hai."

He and Risako both stopped walking.

"How long?" she asked.

"Almost three years." Shinobu said hanging his head.

Risako's eyes widened, she couldn't believe Shinobu would keep a secret for three years.

"I-I'm sorry." Shinobu said.

"Its just hard to believe. Why would you suddenly do that?" she asked.

"It wasn't sudden, I'd already been in love with him for a long time." Shinobu said.

Risako asked surprised "How long?"

"Since before you got married." Shinobu said.

"Wh-What!" she said "You were going out out before we even got married!"

Shinobu hurriedly corrected her "No, no, it was all one-sided back then! We didn't start going out until a while after you got divorced."

"God Shinobu, are you crazy?" Risako said.

"One thing" Shinobu asked suddenly "what about dad?"


End file.
